


A Single Week

by VoodooCircuitboard



Series: Cups Verse [7]
Category: Hijack - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), frostcup - Fandom
Genre: F/M, HiJack March Madness 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoodooCircuitboard/pseuds/VoodooCircuitboard
Summary: Continuation of 2.5 Kids, The Catch, Take it Slow, Someone You Know, I Could Be The Boy You Adore & One Locked RoomIt’s a crazy day for Hiccup. It started intense and now it only gets worse as time passes. There’s friends everywhere! Family everywhere! He’s exhausted and convinced he’s dreaming. And, in the middle of this chaos, Hiccup finally learns who Astrid’s new beau is.





	A Single Week

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Hijack March Madness Day 28 (X-treme)  
>  **Warnings:** language, my standard bad humor, my standard loose interpretation of the prompt  
>  **Summary:** Continuation of 2.5 Kids (Day 22), The Catch (Day 23), Take it Slow (Day 24), Someone You Know (Day 25), I Could Be The Boy You Adore (Day 26) and One Locked Room (Day 27); It’s a crazy day for Hiccup. It started intense and now it only gets worse as time passes. There’s friends everywhere! Family everywhere! He’s exhausted and convinced he’s dreaming. And, in the middle of this chaos, Hiccup finally learns who Astrid’s new beau is.

Hiccup crossed the hall on autopilot. He flipped through his mind’s rolodex, trying to remember everyone he saw in the living room. Was anyone missing? Did he see Fishlegs or not? The more he tried to focus on the celebrants, the more everything blurred. He was so preoccupied and stunned that he didn’t log everyone away, didn’t process the full extent of the party.

Astrid blocked the door to the one locked room, and smiled a little guiltily. “Don’t be mad that we kept this a secret, all right?”

“Astrid, holy shit, just open the door!” Hiccup whined, just noticing Jack was beside him.

Jack grinned at him and squeezed his shoulders. “Chill out. Haha, maybe we should blindfold you before the big reveal?” He suggested facetiously.

Hiccup whacked him away and Jack laughed.

Astrid pushed in the key and grabbed Hiccup’s left wrist, and for a single second, the gleam of his engagement ring surprised him when it caught his eye. She pulled him in, and that musing vanished.

This was no office, but rather a large bedroom, probably the master. Clothes were everywhere. Suitcases were covered by coats and scarves, piles of shoes littered one corner. Wrappers and papers and other personal effects sat on almost every flat service. A door to an en suite bathroom was open slightly. The sun reflecting on the snow lit up the room. Obviously many people had used this space. 

But Hiccup didn’t process that, either. He could see only the man standing in the center of the room with open arms.

“Hey there, kiddo. Been a while, huh? Come here!” A gleaming smile. Dark hair, dark skin. Electric green eyes.

“Toothless!” Hiccup said breathlessly, rushing towards him. He about toppled Toothless over, but Toothless rocked them to fix their equilibrium. Hiccup was babbling, “What are you doing here? When did you come back? I thought your exchange was supposed to end after next semester? Or are you here on vacation?!”

Toothless snorted and squeezed him. “I came back about a month ago—ow!—” Hiccup had punched his arm “—we wanted to surprise you.”

“I can’t believe you’ve been here a whole month and didn’t tell me! We Skyped right before break and you were telling me all about the weather and your classmates and—”

“Yeah, all lies.”

Hiccup glanced at Jack and Astrid. “You both knew?!” They looked at each other conspiratorially, and Hiccup suddenly realized how similar they could be. Fuck, he really did have a type, didn’t he? “I can’t even . . .! Jack!” he gave him a pointed stare, “How were you able to keep a secret like this so long? I’m actually a bit impressed . . .”

Jack exaggerated a flattered expression.

Hiccup turned back to Toothless. “So are you back for real now, or do you hafta leave again?”

“I’m back. I’m enrolled for next semester at Astrid’s uni,” he gave the blonde girl an affectionate smile, then looked back at Hiccup intensely, like Hiccup was the most important person ever. “We’re gonna have Environmental Science together.”

“A guy in your Environmental Science class,” Hiccup squinted at Astrid.

Astrid lifted her hands, “Hey, I didn’t lie!”

Hiccup looked between them. “How did this relationship even happen?”

“Long story,” said Toothless. “Meanwhile, are you getting shorter?” He scrubbed his knuckles on the top of Hiccup’s head. Only Toothless, Stoick, and Jack’s adoptive dad North could make 6’1’’ Hiccup feel short.

“It’s not my fault I know so many freakishly tall people! In regular circles, I’d be the tallest person around!”

“Oh, Oh!” Jack said, bumping into Hiccup’s side. “Toothless! Which one of us is taller? Hiccup thinks it’s him, but come on, it’s definitely me, right?”

“Jack, get over it, I’m taller than you.”

“Hmm,” Toothless placed a hand on his chin and pretended to be pondering the query seriously. “You want the honest truth?”

“Yes!” They said in unison.

“All right. No lie, you two are seriously the same height. See?” He placed a hand atop each of their heads. “My hands are definitely equidistant from the ground. Step back and check for yourself.” They did so, and looked at Toothless’ hands.

Hiccup turned to Astrid who shrugged. “He didn’t move his hands, Hiccup. You got your answer.” Then she smirked at him and her voice turned mocking, “Is this seriously the kinds of things you two worry about?”

“No!” Hiccup groaned and pushed his fingers into his fringe, covering his face with his palms. “This is all so surreal. I can’t believe Toothless is actually here. None of this feels real.”

“Right,” Toothless soothed, pulling Hiccup’s left hand away from his face, “You just got engaged, too. Congratulations. You’re probably really overwhelmed.”

Hiccup opened his uncovered eye and watched as Toothless rotated his hand to examine the ring. “I like this, Jack!” Toothless announced, and Jack made a noise that was meant to convey thanks. “Simple band, nothing ostentatious. Personal,” Toothless rubbed a thumb over the engraved snowflake, “and total understated elegance.”

Hiccup said, “That sounded like you were at a jewelry store job interview.” Well, Toothless always had a way of making the mundane sound amazing, and the amazing sound close to sublime.

Toothless, used to Hiccup’s breed of speech, ignored him and kept talking to Jack. “Not that you would have gotten him something with giant rocks. Even if Hiccup didn’t give a fuck about gender conventions, it just wouldn’t be his style. Is this silver?”

Hiccup mumbled, extremely quiet, “Do you want it or something?”

Jack answered Toothless anyways. “Ah, no. It’s platinum.”

Toothless nudged Hiccup. “Lucky you! You’re marrying into a filthy rich family!”

Hiccup, used to Toothless’ breed of teasing, ignored the comment. Instead, he asked, “where are you staying? Did you hafta get an apartment? If you’re going to school with Astrid, then are you staying in Berk?”

“I’m over at Harstad. Got an apartment with the Thorston twins. It’s actually pretty great, since they’re hilarious. We play a lot of video games. It’s also a lot closer to campus than Berk is.”

“How many people knew you were here before I did?!” Hiccup asked, outraged.

“Haha, probably everyone.”

\--

“Well, son, I’ll see you back at home on Christmas Eve,” Stoick patted Hiccup’s shoulder with a giant hand. Hiccup actually wobbled a little from the impact, but hoped his dad didn’t see.

“Yeah, we’ll be there,” Jack had told Hiccup that a condition for staying at the vacation house was that they leave it before the holidays so they could be with Hiccup’s dad. Christmas Eve was three days away.

“Son, I,” Stoick cracked his back and neck, likely to psych himself out. “I’m really happy for you.”

“Thanks, dad. I know all of this happened so fast. First the coming out and boyfriend reveal, then the engagement. All in a week. Ah, I’m, ah, I’m sorry.” Hiccup fixed his eyes on his dad’s shirt buttons.

“Don’t apologize!” Stoick boomed, boxing Hiccup’s upper arms. Hiccup winced slightly. “You haven’t done anything wrong. I know I wasn’t . . . the best before, but . . . well, I’m trying now. Your mother woulda wanted us to support each other.”

It amazed Hiccup that adults could still grow up. He offered an awkward smile.

\--

After Stoick and Gobber left, Jack’s parents followed suit. Before that, they fussed over both young men. Jack’s younger sister had been there, too, which Hiccup only noticed after coming down from his Toothless high. At the door with the rest of her family, she turned towards Hiccup and smirked. “So, you’re gonna be my brother-in-law, huh? You know this means I expect you to play video games with me. And give me rides. And beat up people if they pick on me!”

“Ems!” Jack scolded. “Hiccup’s over eighteen. If he hits one of your little friends, he’ll go to jail and I’ll be very sad. Do you want that?”

Emma tapped her chin with her pointer finger. “Guess not.” She looked back at Hiccup. “But you’re gonna have a sister now, so don’t forget, okay?”

“I never will,” Hiccup said solemnly, placing a hand over his heart. Emma laughed just like her brother.

After Jack shut and locked the front door, Hiccup wandered into the living room and eyed the people that remained: Toothless, Astrid, Jamie, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Snotlout.

“So we’re staying,” Ruffnut announced, hands on her hips. Her brother said, “Oh yeah!” in a supportive role, like a background singer. He mirrored her pose.

Fishlegs said, “Is that okay with you, Hiccup?”

Toothless answered from where he was reclining on a squishy chair, Astrid seated beside him. “Of course it’s okay with him.”

“You haven’t changed. Still doing and saying whatever you want.” Hiccup said.

“You know that’s not true! If you asked anything of me, I’d provide it. It’s this,” Toothless pointed at Hiccup, “I can read your mind, same as always.”

“Awesome!” Snotlout pumped his fist in the air. “I call that big room. Care to join me, Ruff?”

“In your dreams,” she snarled.

“I know you guys just got engaged, but,” Jamie stepped forward and stood directly in front of Jack and Hiccup, “I was kinda hoping I could jack Jack from you for the night.”

“That’s fine with Hiccup, too!” Yelled Toothless. “He’s gonna spend the night with me anyways, so it works out perfectly!”

“Huh.” Hiccup’s voice was flat.

Jack’s hand on his back made him jump. “What do you think, buttercup?”

Tuffnut and Snotlout mouthed out ‘buttercup?’ to each other.

Hiccup wanted to say he wanted everyone gone so they could be alone together, but the truth was that he was so happy to be with his friends. That and he was ridiculously tired. He shuddered at a horrible fantasy that he’d fall asleep during sex. “Toothless is right,” his voice indicated his reluctance to admit this, “All of this is fine with me.”

People cheered, and Jack lightly pushed Hiccup. “How come your opinion is the one that counts, huh?” He raised his hands in a _fight me bro_ manner.

Hiccup pushed him back. “I was kidnapped today, you know.”

Ruffnut, who linked arms with Astrid and was making her way to the rooms said, “Oh yeah. Hiccup. We got our boards in the car. Wanna hit the powder tomorrow?”

“Uh, yeah,” he replied, with raised brows and a nod. “You don’t even have to ask!”

“Cool. Kick your ass tomorrow, then! Goodnight boys! Don’t miss us too much!” She waved with her free hand. Astrid looked back at everyone with a grin.

“Looks like it’s me and you, bros,” Snotlout said to Fishlegs and Tuffnut. “I was hoping for a sweet drinking party or something, but I guess Hiccup here isn’t up for it.” He went on before Hiccup could interject. “Good thing I brought my laptop. You caught up on _Game of Thrones_ , my friends?”

“N-no,” Fishlegs shook his head. “I’ve only seen up to what you showed me last time.”

“Not me man, I watch every episode as it airs. I’ll watch them again, though, since Ruffnut never shuts up about hot guys when it’s on and I miss everything.”

“Hell yeah!”

\--

Finally, though, there came a moment when only Toothless, Jamie, and Jack and Hiccup were left in the living room. The large windows, blackened by the winter night sky, were like mirrors. Hiccup looked at his reflection for a moment, until Jack took his hand. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Me and Jamie are gonna take the one right next to ours, okay? You and Toothless can take ours then, yeah?”

“Sure.”

“Okay.”

Hiccup repeated him. “Okay.”

“I want to kiss you,” Jack confessed.

“Why don’t you?”

Jack tilted his head over to Toothless and Jamie. Once Hiccup spotted them, he understood. They both wore amused, suggestive expressions.

Hiccup pulled Jack along. “Come on, let’s go into the hallway.”

\--

“Toothless,” Hiccup yawned and pulled the covers higher. “How did you and Astrid get together?”

“Well, we Skyped a lot, you know, as friends. I only told her I was coming back first because I got to talk to her first, by the way. But then she started explaining that Jack had this scheme, and how she was supposed to freak you out by dropping hints and things, and I thought it was hilarious. The three of us had this group call, and decided yeah, we gotta play Hiccup.”

“Thanks. I really appreciate all my friends sneaking around behind my back and lying to me for months.”

“All for you! Anyways, once I was back and had the apartment and everything, I asked her out. Are you mad about that?”

“No. I don’t know what I feel, but anger isn’t right. Neither is jealousy. I don’t know. It’s fine by me, though. Why’d you ask her out?”

“You know how I didn’t like her when I first met her? Well, the more I got to know her, the more I _did_ like her. She’s so tough, you know? And she sticks by her friends. I mean, she could have treated you a lot worse after you guys broke up.”

Hiccup mumbled something like, “Ain’t that the truth.”

“I asked on whim, and she agreed. We haven’t done anything, if you’re worried.”

“I’m not.”

“Today was really fucking intense, huh? How you holding up?”

“I’m great, Toothless,” Hiccup yawned again. “I just can’t believe how extremely different my life is now. Everything changed in one week.”


End file.
